Perdido
by noed318
Summary: Theo se encuentra perdido en el bosque prohibido, una voz lo ayuda a salir, justamente la de esa chica de ojos soñadores.


esta es una de mis primeras historias, es un Short sobre Luna y Theo. obviamente los personajes son de JKR.

espero les guste. saludos

-MALDICIÓN

La voz de Theo se pierde en lo profundo del bosque, llevaba las últimas horas caminando y maldiciendo cada cinco minutos… nada funcionaba en ese lugar, no se veía casi nada del cielo, no sabía qué hora era, el musgo crecía en todos lados, no lo podía usar como guía, no podía volver sobre sus pasos, porque hacia donde mirara no había ningún rastro solo hojas secas, naranjas y amarillas, cubriendo el suelo, y cualquier huella que pudiera haber, si rompía ramas se encontraba con que las de los arboles cercanos ya estaban rotas, y si intentaba marcar los arboles de alguna forma, la marca era cubierta rápidamente con musgo, o bien la corteza se recuperaba dejando al árbol tal como estaba.

El bosque estaba prohibido, pero a él no le importaba, y por ello ahora estaba perdido entre esos árboles que parecían no querer dejarlo ir. Ya no sabía en qué dirección caminaba, si estaba saliendo o internándose más en el bosque, los sonidos a su alrededor y el crujir de las hojas secas al pisarlas lo estaban volviendo loco, nunca había deseado tanto salir de un bosque, por lo general alguien terminaba buscándolo para que regrese, pero en esta ocasión estaba seguro de que nadie llegaría hasta él.

Estaba cansado pero él no era de los que se rendían, después de descansar bajo un árbol continuo caminando. El descanso le hizo bien, volvía a ser él de siempre, silencioso y ágil entre la espesura del bosque.

De repente escucha algo, comienza como un murmullo, lo sigue y descubre que es una voz, parece ser una mujer tarareando algo, sigue el sonido tratando de ser aún más silencio que de costumbre. Se acerca a un pequeño claro y se detiene…

Entre las hojas secas, los arbustos y los arboles altos y delgados que todavía conservaban parte de su follaje, había una joven que cantaba dulcemente llamando la atención de unas extrañas criaturas, esas que a él no le gustaban. De lejos parecían caballos, pero al acercarse un poco más se nota que no lo son, estos a diferencia de los caballos son muy delgados, casi esqueléticos, de piel negra, aparentemente dura y con… alas… si alas.

Había muchos de ellos algunos grandes y otros pequeños y poco a poco comenzaban a rodear a la joven, ella extendía su mano y acariciaba la cabeza de la criatura más grande sin dejar de cantar.

Su voz es como un hechizo que encanta a las criaturas, y no solo a ellas… a Theo también. Estaba detrás de unos arbustos y sin darse cuenta se encontró caminando sigilosamente hacia la muchacha, sintió la fría mirada de la criatura sobre él y se detuvo. La joven se dio vuelta y lo miro algo sorprendida. La criatura bajo la cabeza y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia atrás a la cría que estaba entre sus patas, y lentamente todos comenzaron a alejarse, el más grande permaneció un momento en su lugar y extendió sus alas antes de alejarse al trote.

Theo no podía quitar la mirada de la muchacha su cabello rubio enrulado y alborotado, su ropa le quedaba un poco suelta, no como sus compañeras que usaban todo ajustado y corto, sus ojos eran grandes y grises… y su sonrisa muy hermosa… ¡¿sonrisa?!… si le estaba sonriendo… y no solo eso sino que ahora se movía hacia él.

-Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Theo mira en todas direcciones, no había nadie más allí.

-mmm… busco una salida

-te perdiste… -ríe y señala el sector de donde Theo había salido- es normal… ese sector es una trampa…

-¿A… siii? – levanta una ceja y mira de reojo hacia atrás.

-sí, uno puede dar vueltas durante horas sin darse cuenta que está en el mismo lugar… -lleva un dedo a su barbilla- creo que los centauros lo hechizaron, hay varios sitios así… siempre hay que tratar de esquivarlos.

-¿sí? Y… ¿Cómo reconoces estos sitios?- él se acercó un poco más a ella.

-simple, los arboles totalmente rodeados de musgo rodean esos sectores hechizados… cuesta mucho salir de ellos

-dímelo a mi… pase horas dando vueltas ahí dentro… ¿Quién eres?… te he visto en el colegio, pero…

-Luna Lovegood… Ravenclaw… ¿tú eres Nott?

-si… Theodore Nott…

-lo sé…- ella inclina un poco la cabeza y sonríe -¿No te acuerdas de mí… verdad?

-seguro te he visto en el colegio pero no hemos hablado ni nada como para acordarme de ti- su expresión era seria y sus ojos azul eléctrico solo confirmaban sus palabras. Ella suspira y vuelve a sonreír.

-nos conocimos hace tiempo… solo no lo recuerdas- ella saca su varita, se agacha y apunta al pasto seco, de ella sale un pequeño destello y comienza a crecer una delgada ramita verde, que termina dando una pequeña flor blanca. Ella la corta, la huele mientras se pone de pie y comienza a acercarse a Theo. Él se queda quieto en el lugar, siente la cercanía de ella, su calor, su mirada y su respiración. Cuando ella le ofrece la flor no sabe qué hacer, la gente no se le acercaba tanto, ni lo miraban como ella lo estaba haciendo; con cuidado tomo la flor de la mano fría de la chica, ella amplio su sonrisa y susurro – _es un regalo pequeño, pero siempre alegra a alguien…- _Theo seguía sin poder moverse, conocía esas palabras y esa flor…

De repente algo lo saco de su transe… un rose suave y cálido en su mejilla… un beso, ella acababa de darle un beso… inmediatamente sus mejillas tomaron algo de color, en verdad no se esperaba eso… él la mira desconcertado, mientras ella retrocede sin dejar de verlo…

-yo también la extraño… pero sé que ella quería que fuera feliz, así que trato de serlo… por ella y por mí

-¿qué?...

-Theo ten cuidado… si sigues sumergiéndote en el bosque con toda esa tristeza no saldrás jamás- su sonrisa ahora era triste, da media vuelta y levanta su brazo señalando hacia su derecha- por allí llegaras al castillo, cuidado con las criaturas mágicas- y diciendo esto se encamina por donde acababa de señalar, sin darle tiempo a Theo de decir nada.

Solo se quedó ahí, mirando como esa extraña muchacha se alejaba, miro la flor todavía en su mano, se la acerco a la nariz, conocía ese perfume, al igual que aquellas palabras.

Se centró en el perfume y un rostro de formo en su mente… su madre con pequeñas flores en su cabello, como la que el sujetaba, ella lo abraza le da un largo beso en la mejilla y susurro.

-gracias mi vida, por hacerme tan feliz.

Y entre el cabello negro de su madre, que le cubría parte del rostro, logra ver a una pequeña rubia con una corona de esas pequeñas flores, quien sonreía mirándolo entre los brazos de una mujer rubia.

Y en su mente volvió a sonar una voz infantil y cantarina

-toma… para tu mamá

-¿por qué ella querría esa flor?

-no lo sé, parece triste.

-¿y de que le serviría esa flor? Entrégasela tú si quieres.

-es un regalo pequeño, pero siempre alegra a alguien, a mi mami le gustan, quizás a la tuya también… yo le puedo dar alguna, pero creo que sería mejor si lo haces tú.

¿Era posible? ¿Eso había sido real? Él había soñado con eso muchas veces, aunque nunca había visto el rostro de la niña ¿Podía ser que ella fuera esa niña? Y si era así… ¿Por qué no decirle las cosas claras? Las preguntas iban y venían en su cabeza, no supo bien cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pensando en esa niña, pero de repente se vio rodeado por esas criaturas, que no le gustaban para nada… thestrals sí, los había "estudiado" hacia poco en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero él podía verlos desde el día que entro en el colegio, pero a Theo le desagradaban tanto que prefería ignorar todo sobre ellos hasta su nombre. Comenzó a caminar por donde Luna se había ido, ahora las preguntas eran ¿porque ella los ve? ¿Por qué trata de acercarse a ellos?... ¿se refería a mí madre con lo que dijo?... ¿Por qué me dio un beso? Sus dedos rozaban ahora el lugar donde ella lo beso y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto.


End file.
